Kagomes' Heart
by Okashii Saru
Summary: A collection of oneshot songfics with Kagome and various characters from different animes.
1. L Lawliet 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, Inuyasha or _What Hurts the Most_.

_What Hurts the Most - _Rascal Flatts

_______________________________________________________________________

She knew.

She had always known.

Always.

She would be the one to make sure L survived.

She would be the one to die for _him_.

_______________________________________________________________________

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house _

_That don't bother me _

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out _

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while _

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me _

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok _

_But that's not what gets me _

Ice filled her eyes, fire coursed through her body, red flashed before her sight. "Don't move, Shinigami." Kagome wasn't going to be denied in her life mission.

Rem wasn't willing to back down in her love. "I am leaving now, Miko, and I will be taking my DeathNote."

"No. It is precious evidence to L and you won't be taking that from him!"

Their audience watched with rapid attention.

. . . Rem gave her an ultimatum. "Do not deny me farther, child, or I will touch you."

_What hurts the most _

_Is being so close _

_And having so much to say _

_And watching you walk away _

_And never knowing _

_What could have been _

_And not seeing that loving you _

_Is what I was trying to do _

"If it means helping L capture Raito, then so be it!"

Rem caught Raito's eyes and knew it was all his fault. He would pay for his audacity.

"Kira, I am afraid I will not be killing L for you. I told you I would kill you if anything were to happen to Misa, and it has. You foolishly ignored the miko. Now pay the price!"

The world darkened to just himself and Rem in Raito's fury at being denied. "If you give up now, Rem, Misa dies because of you!" Forgetting himself, Raito tried to convince her. "_You _are the one who said you would do _anything _for Misa!"

L watched with satisfaction as Raito finally slipped. Kagome never took her glare of the female shinigami. Her hand never quivered from it's place on the DeathNote. _She knew_.

"Th-that can't be true! Raito can't be Kira, because he spent over 50 days in jail!" Matsuda would not accept the truth. Soichiro didn't know what to think.

"Your fake rules will not save you anymore. I will watch your death with satisfaction, Kira!" Rem would make certain to save Misa, before returning to the Shinigami World.

"Misa is going to _die _because of your incompetence!" Raito took menacing steps towards the insufferable shinigami. His intimidation technique didn't work on her.

"It is because of _you _that she came to this situation! I will be the one to _save _her!" Misa would not suffer in her death. It was the last protection Rem could give her.

"Not if that bastard still lives!" Raito pointed without noticing his audience. _How dare she!_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go _

_But I'm doin' It _

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone _

_Still Harder _

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret _

_But I know if I could do it over _

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart _

_That I left unspoken _

L couldn't help but to smile at how everything was being solved so nicely. He even got the evidence he needed! Going unnoticed, blue electricity flowed from the DeathNote to the hand pinning it on the table. Kagome steeled herself for what was coming. _She had always known_.

Red exploded before his eyes. Fury sped through his body. Reason left him entirely. "I am _Kira_! You cannot deny _me_!" He would never back down.

Aizawa and Mogi moved to surround Raito without hesitation. They were there to capture Kira, first and foremost.

Matsuda fell to his knees. He had believed in Raito.

Soichiro grasped at his heart as it shattered. His whole world fell before his eyes.

This was enough for L. For L, this case was finally closed. Catching Wataris' eyes, he gave him the signal.

_What hurts the most _

_Is being so close _

_And having so much to say _

_And watching you walk away _

_And never knowing _

_What could have been _

_And not seeing that loving you _

_Is what I was trying to do _

Before he knew what happened, Raito was on the ground, with Watari restraining him.

"Yagami Raito, you are under arrest." L was relieved that he would be able to go home now. A year was too long for his taste. Kagome watched the shinigami. It was only seconds now. _Always._

The shinigami caught and held the mikos' eyes. "I warned you." L glanced at the woman he would marry when they returned home. A frown pressed at his lips as he watched the tension between the shinigami and Kagome. Something wasn't right.

Rem reached out and touched the DeathNote that was connected to Kagome. A scream tore through her lips as blue electricity ripped through her body. Kagome collapsed. _She would be the one to make sure L survived._

"Kagome!" Panic set itself firmly in L. He wasted no time in racing to her.

In his arms, Kagome looked at L and smiled. She was where she belonged. She had done what she was born to do. _She would be the one to die for him._

Kagome died in the arms of the man she loved. Kagome died gazing at the face of the one she was willing to give everything for.

_What hurts the most _

_Is being so close _

_And having so much to say _

_And watching you walk away _

_And never knowing _

_What could have been _

_And not seeing that loving you _

_Is what I was trying to do _

_______________________________________________________________________

L Lawliet had to let his mind wonder. He would go insane at the funeral if he didn't. L couldn't help, though, what direction it wondered in.

_Not seeing that loving you _

_That's what I was trying to do _

***

_"My name is Kagome." L stared at the girl who didn't understand the only rule at the orphanage. "We only go by our alias' here." L returned to his current case._

_"You get to know my real name, 'cause you are the one I will marry. You are the one I will die for." L looked back at the small child. He turned back to his work, ignoring Kagome in general._

_*** _

_"You should not put yourself in unnecessary danger." L scolded the girl who, for some unknown reason, was special to him._

_"It wasn't unnecessary. I was making sure you didn't get hurt." If L was anyone else, he would have scuffed._

_***_

_"What do you think?" Kagome knew she would get a straight answer._

_L contemplated his answer. "It is better." _

_Kagome beamed. She knew she would make an excellent wife for L. She knew she would help him live in a world that needed him. _

_***_

_"I love you." Kagome did not expect an answer. She knew he would never say those words, no matter if they were true. _

_She was wrong. _

_Two hours after she fell asleep on L's bed, L gave his response. "I love you."_

_***_

_L stared at Kagome. "You will marry me."_

_Kagome knew that this wasn't a question. She knew that it wasn't a statement. It was Ls' fact._

_With a smile on her face and tears in her eyes, Kagome gave L her own fact. "Yes, I will marry you."_

_______________________________________________________________________

Kagome watched from above. She watched L live his life. She knew he was as unhappy as she was at their separation, but she would wait for the time when they would be reunited. It was their destiny to be with each other, after all.

~Owari~

AN: Hi! This will be a collection of oneshot songfics with Kagome. I am willing to consider requests if I know and like the pairing suggested.

Now, about this oneshot. Kagome knew from the moment she saw L that he would be the one she would die for. She also knew that if she ever touched a Shinigami and their DeathNote, she wouldn't survive because she is a miko. She didn't back down from the fight, though, 'cause she didn't want to risk Rem trying to kill L because of how everything turned out.

I don't know when the next one will come out, but I already have ideas for a bunch of these. I just have to type them up.

Thank you for reading.


	2. Daitokuji Professor Banner

Disclaimer: I don't own _A Moment Like This, _InuYasha or Yugi - Oh GX.

_A Moment Like This_ - Kelly Clarkson

_______________________________________________________

_What if I told you it was all meant to be_

_Would you believe me, would you agree_

"You don't believe me do you?" Kagome couldn't help but to ask the ghostly figure floating beside her. "I tell you - it's true!"

Daitokuji carefully regarded his old high school partner.

_It's almost that feeling, we've met before_

_So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy_

_When I tell you, love has come here and now_

Something bugged Daitokuji. "How can you see me, Kagome-chan?"

And of course, Kagome really didn't want to answer that question. "How did you die, Daitokuji-kun?"

Kagome knew the subject had been dropped.

_For a moment like this _

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

"No, it's not, Kagome-chan." Daitokuji refused to believe the lies she was spouting.

"Well, what do you know, you old fart!" Kagome childishly stuck her tongue out at the soul.

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh, I can't believe its happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

"I am dead."

"I'm glad you finally noticed." A fierce glare was aimed at the smirking miko.

_Everything changes but beauty remains_

_Something so tender, I can't explain_

Sigh. "Remind me again why I don't just ignore you."

A hurt expression crossed the professors' face. "Because it would be a cruel thing to do to an old friend, Kagome-chan."

Pause. "I still don't remember giving you permission to use -chan."

A grin spread across the man's face.

_Well I may be dreaming, but till I awake_

_Can't we make this dream last forever_

_And I'll cherish all the love we share_

"The sunset is quite nice today."

"Says the idiot who isn't soaked!"

With one last glance, Daitokuji floated after the grumbling miko.

_A moment like this _

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

"Well, if you don't believe me, then I won't believe you and your Philosopher's Stone!"

"You should. It is actually real. Unlike some birthday presents."

Kagome growled in frustration. Daitokuji turned away to hide his laughter.

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh, I can't believe its happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

"Sometimes the worst thing in the world is having what you want."

Kagome sighed. She hated it when he started rambling about nothing at all.

And in the middle of their argument too!

_Could this be the greatest love of all_

_I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall_

_So let me tell you this_

_Some people wait a lifetime _

_For a moment like this_

"You're just as bad as you were in high school, you big jerk." She was getting tired of this argument.

Daitokuji laughed as memories of a different time passed through his head.

_Some people wait a lifetime _

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever _

A few feet away a group of students watched as a woman in her early thirty's talked to air.

"Do you think we should see if she needs something?" Asuka was always looking out for people.

"Nope. Not me." Manjoume flat out refused. The others were torn.

Jadai, though, agreed. "Jun-kun is right. We should leave her alone. She looks happy talking to Daitokuji-sensei."

"It's Manjoume-san!"

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

"I will never accept what you're saying without concrete proof."

"Too bad, Buyo already ate it! . . . It was disgusting to watch." Daitokuji laughed at the revelation.

_Oh, like this _

_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this _

_Oh, like this_

"I refuse to believe your grandfather gave you a mummified kappa hand for your 15th birthday. It was probably a fake!" In his mind, this was the end of this conversation.

Too bad Kagome always got the last word in. "It wasn't!"

~Owari~

AN: For this oneshot, I thought of the orb that is Daitokuji-sensei. I thought it would be fun to have Kagome see Daitokuji and have it appear as if she was going crazy. ^-^

The permission Kagome is talking about refers to just how formal Japan is. Normally using a name or honorific that you don't have permission to use or doesn't give the right amount of respect to a person is a big insult.

Only Jadai can see Daitokuji's form to help assert her "collapse in sanity" isn't really a "collapse in sanity".

About the "It's Manjoume-san!" outburst, I really wanted Jun-kun to say it! ; P

Daitokuji - Professor Banner

Asuka - Alexis

Jadai - Jaden

Jun Manjoume - Chazz

Until the next one, minna-san!


End file.
